It was all a mistake
by AidensXmommy
Summary: something happens between Mily and Oliver, will it be over for them or can they be strong together and make it work out
1. Chapter 1

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of her friends

Life and Love!

1

"Oliver I don't understand I thought you loved her?" Lilly yelled at Oliver as they sat on the

bench.

"I do Lilly I really do." Oliver slowly hung his head.

"Then what the heck Oliver Oken why are you doing this to her?" Lilly smacked his arm and

demanded an answer.

"I don't know Lilly I don't know." Oliver got up and walked away. Lilly wondered what was going on her best girl friend was upset and her best guy friend was upset what happened.

_**Back at Mileys**_

"Daddy I don't wanna do Hannah tonight!" Miley yelled to her father Robby

"Miley you are you have devoted fans waiting to see Hannah Rock out tonight now get dressed. Oh yea Lilly landing in 10" Robbie had no idea why she was being like this tonight she loved Hannah conecert and being Hannah but tonight was different what was going on.

"Hey Mr. Stewart whats going onnn.?" Lilly asked sliding in on her skateboard.

"Not much Lily, Miles is upstairs acting weird." Robbie relayed onto Lily.

"Rightyo O Mr. S" Lily went on upstairs and Miley was sitting on her bed with her Hannah outfit and wig sitting beside her. "Oh man Miley whats going on?"

"Lily I don't know Oliver is upset with me and I don't wanna be Hannah tonight I wanna go to sleep and forget tonight ever haoppened." Miley got up nad took her top off sliding in her Hannah top, the top was silver and blue with beads spelling out Hannah.

"That is a nice shirt how come I have never seen it?" Lily asked marveling at her shirt

"Oh fan gave it to me I got it in the Hannah mail. He or she is from the area so I figured I could wear it tonight maybe they will be there." Miley replied hoping Lily forgot why she was upset or well for got to pester why some more.

"That is awesome what should Lola wear tonight?' lily wandered into Hannahs closet, "Oh how about this?" She pulled out a baby blue flowing shirt it showed a little cleavage nad had dangling sleeves.

"That would look awesome with these pants." Miley held up a pair of black tight pants that flared at the bottom with blue flowers lining the bottom. "Oh and these shoes if you wanna squeeze into them." a pair of black platforms.

"Awesome I look great" Lily looked at herself in the mirror then back at Miley who finished getting dressed "As do you I love this outfit the silver shirt and black pants." Hannah / Miley had on a pair of blakc pants liek lily that had silver swirls on the bottom rim.

"Girls it is time to go or we will be late for the show." Robbie called upstairs as the girls started to come down.

_**At Olivers**_

"Oliver are you going to go to the concert tonight or not." olivers mom asked

"No no tonight mom I messed up big time and Miley and I need some space."

"Wow what happened maybe I can help"

"Well you see...

_**A/N : What should happen leave it to me in a review I know this is short but I can only sit for a short amount of time I just had surgery**_

_**Chris and Aiden**_


	2. it just happened

1

Disclaimer: I own nothing I don't own Hannah Montana

_**Thank you sandylover for the review!**_

I didn't mean to ..it just happened

2

"Well I ya see, there is this girl we go to school with. Becca yea Becca and she kinda likes me." Oliver stuttered to get out

"Spit it out Ollie you are stammering and stuttering." His mom told him sitting beside him on the couch

"Ok well she and I used to date and she is telling everyone we slept together." oliver kinda was skating around the truth he was kinda afraid to let them knowe what was going on.

"Well did you?" his mom asked

"Well I cant deny it anymore she says I am the father of her baby that she is pregnant with but mom I swear I wasn't stupid." Oliver groaned and hung his head in pure shame. How did Becca get pregnant I mean I used protection I took health I know the right way to put it on. Oh man I messed everything up my life everything!

"Oliver Oken what are you telling me you are going to be a father at 16!" his mom stood up and yelled.

"That is the way it seems mom yes I am going to be a father. And all my friends hate me!" Oliver got up and ran to his room landing on his bed he grabbed his pillow and cried into it.

_**back at the concert revenue**_

"Miley what is going on with you and Oliver. He was all weird earlier and you are now" Lilly asked as hey walked back into her dressing room after the show.

"Man Lily that was awesome the energy out there was superb!" Miley was avoiding her questions like the plague.

"Miley I asked you a question" Lilly wasnt going for the dancing anymore she wanted answers.

"Lillly I know you did but I don't want to talk about it right now besides Oliver should tell you." Miley walked out of her dressing room and to the limo not even waiting for Lily. Why does she keep on asking me I don't want to think about it I mean come on I thought Oliver knew better than to lie to me and see where that got him. I love hm so much but we are over, over for good. I can take the lying and yea I need to get home.

_**The Next Day at School**_

" Becca how did it go did you tell him?" Ashley asked her

"Yes I told him and I killed their relationship. Are you happy?" Becca hung her head she knew it was a lie Oliver wasn't her babies father he couldn't be they were super careful.

"Very happy. All in a days work." Amber said slapping hands with Ashley!

Little did Amber Ashley and Becca know lily was standing right around the corner hearing everything that was said. "What was that all about. What did Becca say to who. The only relationship I know of that was ruined was Oliver and Miley. Oh man Imma hurt her for hurting them." she thought to herself.

"Lily hey girl!" Miley walked up behind her! "We have free period lets check Hannah Mail." miley pulled out her phone to check.

"Dear hannah .. I have a big problem there are these girls that know what happened to me for real they set it up it was bad stuff they did and I am pregnant well they told me if I didnt tell me ex boyfriend he was the father than they would tell everyone I was lying about who the father was and look like a fool. I don't want to hurt him or his girlfriend they mean so much to me. BR from malibu

"Wow that sounds crazy" lily said out loud "What are you going to reply?"

"Well lets see Dear BR frm Malibu.. If no one else will believe you why not just tell your ex boyfriend that he isnt really the father and that you need to play it off that he is and see what he says it may work out for him still an dyou wont him or his gf. Happy to help ya out! Hannah!"

She typed it out and hit send. "How did that sound"

"Sounded great but who is BR from Malibu?" Lily questioned

"I don't know but we should find out."

_**A few hours later**_

"Oliver can I talk to you?" Becca asked coming over to their lunch table.

" Yea sure what else can you say that wont hurt me any less." Oliver got up and walked out of the lunch room with her.

"Look I understand you are mad and you have a reason to be but I am about to give you even more of a reason to be." Becca looked towards the floor

"Go on Becca I am listening" Oliver said picking up her face to look at him.

"Ok see Amber and Ashley invited me to a party of theirs bad things happened and I am pregnant... Oliver you arent the father but I had to tell you it was you or Amber and Ashley would tell everyone I only wished the real father was him and that you just decided it was to much weight to care for a baby so you left em and I didnt wanna do that to you so I just went along with them and told you it was your baby I hope you don't hate me." Becca said in one breathe.

"So who is he real father Becca?"

"The real father... its um "

_**A/N so who is the real father? Huh you decide **_

_**Chris and Aiden ( Aiden is my 2 year old son)**_


	3. Chapter 3

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

_**Thank you iheartdisney128 and risingstar9328.. Good idea about Jackson... **_

You are lying you jerk

3

"So the father is." Becca began

"Oliver Oliver Oliver " Lily called out running over to him. "Oliver Miley she ugh cant breathe." Lily was trying to catch her breathe from running so much

"Miley cant breathe huh?"****Oliver asked confused

"No I couldn't breathe. Miles is upset she saw you and Becca come out here and she ran away what happened?" Lily asked glaring at Becca

"Lily where did she go?" Becca asked her looking around.

"Becca she doesnt wanna see you obviously." Lily was saying as Becca walked past her with Oliver

_**Later that Night at Mileys**_

"Hey mr. S is Miley here.?" Oliver asked walking in.

"Yea she is upstairs in her room."

"Miley its Oliver .."

"And Becca" she added.

"What do ya'll want?" Miley called from her room.

"Miley we all need to talk." Becca added. Becca hadn't told anyone who the father was for the sheer truth she didn't know the guy she never me him she had seen him around but couldn't place the face with anyone.

"Well spit it out what do you want." Miley stood annoyed that this girl and her ex were in her room.

"Miley Oliver isnt the father. It was lie and I was put up to it." Becca said hanging her head.

"Right and I am the gingerbread man." Miley said walking over to her desk and opening her social studies book.

"No really Miles trust her I know yo don't have a reason too but please believe this let her explain." Oliver said walking next to Miley

"Shoot go ahead I mean you wont leave until I listen."

Becca explained what had happened to her briefly and how Amber and Ashley would make her and Oliver s life miserable.

"So who is the father Becca?" Miley asked a bit more understanding now.

"Well I don't know, I didn't know the guy I mean I had seen him around before but I have no idea who he was." Becca said walking over to Mileys bed and sitting down.

Just then Jackson was walking past Mileys open bedroom door. Becca looked up to see who was making the noise and saw Jackson.

"Oh my gosh I have to go I need to get out of here we need to go I am leaving bye." Becca stumbled on her words and ran out of her bedroom down the stairs and out of the house.

"Ok maybe the guy looks like Jackson. Lets ask him if he knows anything." Oliver suggested.

"Oliver this is Jackson we are talking about he cant have anything to do with this he isn't that smart and besides why would Amber and Ashley team with him?"

_**A/N Next chapter : few months in the future **_

"_**Oh look at her littel foot and her hand..ohh "**_

_**Chris and Aiden **_

_**( I will be 2 in 17 days!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

_**A/N thank you Luvs-Mitchell-Musso for the review. Whos the daddy you will have to watch er well read. OK so I said this would be in the future but lets change that up I had a new flow of thought.**_

It wasn't me

4

"Jackson we need to talk to you." Miley walked over to Jacksons room.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked walking out of his room.

"You know that girl that was just in my room and left when you saw her?" Miley asked.

"No why would I she is in your grade right?"

"Oh ok she just seemed alarmed when she saw you." Oliver added as they walked away.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Oliver asked looking a bit worried.

"I have no idea. This is weird. Amber and Ashley have something to do with it she freaked when she saw Jackson and she has yet to reveal the daddy." Miley walked into her room and sat down.

"Well I guess I should go then." Oliver said heading towards the door.

"Why Oliver come sit." ****Miley said moving over and patting the bed****

" Miley I am sorry for what I did and said yesterday I didnt wanna ruin what we had. I- I - I - IthinkIloveyou." Oliver bursted out.

"Say whay olie" Miley questioned she knew what he said she was a girl after all but she wanted him to say it for real and not jumbled.

"Never mind." Oliver turned to face the door and mouthed what he had said.

"Oliver Oken I know what you said now say it again in human please."

"I think I love you." he said still not turning around

" Well feelings mutual I think I love you to it hurt so bad when you said she was pregnant with your baby I couldnt fathom why you would do that." Miley told him making him turn and face her.

" Yea I was hurting too."

_**A few months have passed with no new idea Becca still wont say who the daddy is and she really doesnt know. Becca decides she doesnt care what ppl say about her she is going to go to hypnosis to see if she can rememebr that night. Oliver and Miley have been dating this entire time... Lets say 4 months have passed Becca is Five months pg. **_

"Becca O'Reilly ( no idea what her last name is) your up." A dr came out and called out.

" Thats me I am up." Oliver and Miley were there with her for moral support.

" lets go" Oliver said as they walked into the back. Whatever was done to get her set up and she was put into hypnosis

" Tell me Becca what do you remember about the night you got pregnant." The Dr told her.

" I was leadinto a building Amber and Ashley told me I would have the time of my life. I see Oliver oh my god Oliver is there and I see Johnny and another guy I don't know him though."

"Oliver you were there?" Miley asked really hurt.

"Miles I so was no there I mean really I would remember if I was ask me in polygraph and I will tell you the same."

"Oliver doesnt look right kinda like he is sick and sleeping so does te guy I don't know and Johnny he is all hooting and hollarin" Becca went on " Amber and Ashley told me I had to do what they said or else. Or else they would make my high school life miserable."

An hour or two passed by about her story of what happened " Becca what did the other guy look like?" Miley asked

"Kinda like that guy that was at your house after I first told you I have not been able to forget who he was his face and until now I didnt know why."

_**A/N hahahahahhaaaaa Chris and Aiden **_


End file.
